(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a box sealer for sealing a box by attaching adhesive tape in an L-shape form on the corners of the box. In particular, the invention relates to a box sealer for sealing a box for medical drugs, cosmetics, etc. by attaching the adhesive tape cut into a certain length on the corners of the box, which has an accommodating unit and a cover integrally connected with each other on one side.
(2) State of the Prior Art
In general, a box for packing medical drugs, cosmetics, etc. is placed in a larger box or container in the manufacturing process. These are sent to retail shops and consumers through a distribution route. It is customary to attach tape, sealant, etc. on the openings (such as the cover) of the box in order to prevent pilferage or falsification of the contents of the box (note e.g. Japanese Patent Publication No. 52-679, or Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 51-38926).
However, the conventional box sealers using adhesive tape of this type have common disadvantages in that the box is often deformed when the tape is attached because of the driving movement of the attaching roller or the releasing momentum of the adhesive tape when the box is soft. For this reason, the box sealer could not be used for such boxes, and the taping must be performed manually.